EnglandXReader-I Love the Rain
by MintChocolate188
Summary: Ehh. This is imported from my DeviantART account. And yes, know F.F. doesn't have a lot of XReaders, because it isn't meant for them, but I wanted to Basically, the reader is the main character, and you can be all, like, lovey-dovey with England. XD


My paragraph style is a bit odd to some people, but I have it that way, so please deal with it. I freaken love Iggy! So I decided to make a ReaderX story, because I've been addicted to them lately. This is pretty silly, and kinda childish, but it's actually a lot like I am. I'm so sorry if England is a bit OOC to..  
Oh and for those who don't often read ReaderX stories, I'll give you a key. (h/c)=hair colour,(e/c)=eye colour, (y/n)=Your name, (sf/c)=second favorite color,  
XD anyway I hope you enjoy my story~

* * *

I ran around in the downpour of rain my (h/c) locks plastered to my head. It was starting to thunder out, but I didn't care, I really liked it! I continued running and dancing through the rain, turning a corner. Looking up, I realized where I was. I was near my childhood friend's house, Arthur Kirkland. I met Arthur when I was six and he was nine at a meeting for our countries. My brother Alfred brought me and introduced me to everyone. I was surprised Arthur was there alone because he was only three years older than I was. He spoke rarely, but when he did he knew what he was talking about. Now I'm sixteen and he's nineteen. A drop of rain fell in one of my (e/c) eyes as I headed for his house in the rain. Seeing his navy-green truck in the driveway, I knew he was here. I giggled as I walked up onto the doorstep and knocked on the large oak door.  
"Bloody hell. I'M COMING!" A familiar British voice called out. "You wanker! What do you wa- (y/n)?" Arthur stopped mid-sentence as he saw me in my soaked (f/c) shirt and jeans. He pulled me inside and directed me to sit in front of the fireplace.  
"Thank you Iggy" I called as he went to get me a change of clothes. This isn't the first time this has happened, so I always keep extra clothes over here.  
"The bathroom's down the hall and to the right" He said, handing me a bundle of clothes.  
"I know" I called as I went to change.  
I came back wearing black pajama bottoms with hearts and a (sf/c) tee-shirt.  
"Arthur...Why do you have a blow dryer in your bathroom" I ask, swishing my dry hair.  
"B-because I-I" He gulped, then looked at me and his eyes lit up. "Because I have you over here all the time!" I just laughed and looked at his fluffy hair.  
"I'll be back soon (y/n)" Arthur said, getting up. I waved by and picked up a book. 'The History of the Flying Mint Bunny' I laughed because of his silly mind and put the book back. I lay down on the floor, staring at the mesmerizing flames dance over the logs. The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by my crush. His emerald eyes laughing as he shook me lightly to get up.  
"It seems you fell asleep, would you like a blanket" He asked. I nodded sleepily, trying to wake up as a blanket was draped around me.  
"Would you like some tea, love?" I nod my head yes and crawl onto the couch.  
"I would love some, thank you" He walked off, going to prepare the drinks.  
I pulled the blanket around me tighter, to cold to be embarrassed.  
After Arthur returned with the tea and sat down next to me we started to talk.  
"So why were you soaked when you got here?" He asked. "You know fully well why! I was dancing and running in the pouring rain!" I laughed as he smiled. "I got bored, so I made my way here. After all, I love it here when it's raining"  
We stopped talking for a second, listening the rain pound on the roof. It was so loud, and so clear, I felt like I could hear every drop hitting the tiles.  
"It doesn't sound the same at my house" I sighed  
I took a final sip of my tea, fishing it off. I set my head in the lap of my best friend. He brushed the (h/c) pieces of hair out of my face and smiled down at me. I smiled back, telling him. "You know I'm spending the night here, right"  
"I had a feeling…" Iggy sighed.  
"And I'm totally stealing your flag pillow"  
"..Fine…"  
"THANK YOU!" I cried, giving him a hug.  
"Ah! Haha, your welcome" He said, relaxing after the small scare.  
I went back to lying in his lap and talking with him.  
I vaguely remember hearing Arthur saying something along the lines of  
"So much for my pillow" before I fell asleep.

~~~Time Skip brought to you by sleep~~~

I woke up to a sleeping Iggy, his arm draped over my waist, my head in his lap, I blushed.  
"Iggy! Wake up!" I shook him awake.  
"H-Huh? Da bloody hell is going on?" He asked sleepily.  
"Would you mind moving your arm?" I asked, tapping his hand.  
He tightened his grip declaring, "no". My heart was going insane! My long-time crush was hugging me!  
"W-w-what are you doing?" I stuttered.  
Arthur leaned forward to whisper in my ear "I'm hugging the woman I love" At that I broke away from him, and ended up rolling off the couch. Nice.  
"W-what did you just say" I squeaked  
He smiled a sweet smile. "You heard me!" Suddenly he looked shy as hell. "W-will you... Possibly think about…Uh…Being my girlfriend" He asked sheepishly. I looked at him, to shocked to speak. He instantly looked crushed.  
"L-look. Just forget I said anything" He sat up and headed for the dryer. "Wait!" I called. He turned around just in time for me to tackle him with a hug.  
"YES!" I said, as he looked at me.  
"R-really?! D-do you mean it?" He asked, looking much like a little kid.  
"Yes!" I confirmed. Suddenly he kissed me. I pulled back slightly at first, a bit shocked, but soon melted into it.  
"I'm so glad" He sighed. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "Can we go back to sleep though? I'm tired…"  
H just laughed and went back to the couch.  
"Yeah. Let's get some more rest love. We didn't get very much last night"  
As we drifted off into sleep, we heard the rain fall on the roof.  
"Thank you rain" I whisper, as I drift off into a happy dreamland.


End file.
